In 2006, the FDA approved the first human papilloma virus (HPV) vaccine with the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) Advisory Committee on Immunization Practices (ACIP) subsequently recommending this vaccine for 9-26 year old females. The long-term objective of this research is to improve HPV vaccination rates among underage female adolescents, which we define for the purposes of this application as children between the ages of 9-17 years old. Children of this age range require parental consent to receive vaccines. Thus, we seek to determine the utility of cervical and breast cancer screening encounters in mothers to serve as teachable moments or natural gateways to improve HPV vaccination rates in their adolescent daughters. The overarching specific aim of this application is to determine the effects of low-intensity tailored interventions aimed at women undergoing breast or cervical cancer screening on their daughters'HPV vaccination rates. Methods: Women with adolescent daughters eligible for HPV vaccination will be randomized to two groups: the low intensity tailored intervention group (receiving CDC fact sheet "HPV Vaccine Questions &Answers" during the cancer screening visit and a reminder letter with educational information tailored to the mother's perceptions of barriers and benefits to HPV vaccination will be sent 1 month later);and the control group (receiving usual care/no intervention). Outcome: Adolescent HPV vaccination initiation (defined as receiving at least one dose) and completion (receiving all three doses) will be evaluated at 6 and 12 months respectively, after the cancer screening visit using electronic medical records and parental surveys. Significance: This R21 feasibility grant proposes an innovative low-cost intervention to increase human papilloma virus (HPV) vaccination among adolescent females by targeting mothers undergoing routine cancer screening. Our findings have the potential to improve programs focused on adolescents for the primary prevention of cervical and other HPV-associated cancers by leveraging existing cancer control behaviors advocated by the NCI. The proposed research is well aligned with the priorities of the NCI Section on Cancer Prevention, Control, Behavioral and Population Sciences. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Experience with human papillomavirus vaccination in adolescents is limited. This application will evaluate an innovative mechanism for potentially increasing adolescent HPV that uses maternal cancer screening encounters as educational gateways or teachable moments to improve HPV vaccinations in their adolescent daughters and will assess maternal barriers to HPV vaccinations.